


Star Wars Resistance:A Zombie Apocalypse Story

by SWR2020



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: #Star Wars Resistance #The Walking Dead #The Zombie Apocalypse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWR2020/pseuds/SWR2020
Summary: It was early in the morning, Team Fireball/Colossus are unaware of the zombie apocalypse that’s going to happen.
Relationships: Imanuel Doza/Venisa Doza, Tamara Ryvora & Jarek Yeager, Tamara Ryvora/Synara San, Torra Doza/Kazuda Xiono
Kudos: 2





	1. The Start Of The Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen when Team Fireball/Colossus react to the zombie apocalypse?

It was early in the morning, Yeager sat next to Captain Doza on the couch with his coffee and when he turned on the tv, he noticed that the news broadcast said that there’s a flu virus going around.

Doza, did you hear what the news broadcast said about a flu virus going around and getting people sick?, Yeager said confusedly.

Yeah, when did this happen?, Captain Doza said confusedly.

It happened yesterday, Yeager said with concern.

We need to get flu shots, Captain Doza said as he put a hand on Yeager’s shoulder.

Yeah, you’re right Doza, whatever this flu virus is, I’m not taking the risk of getting sick, Yeager said as he put on his jacket.

After a while, Team Fireball/Colossus got their flu shots and were on their way home when suddenly, they see a person, but something doesn’t feel right.

Sir, are you alright?, Kaz said with concern.

*Growls*

Yeager, something’s wrong with this person, Tam said as she held his hand.

Yeah, he’s acting different, Yeager said as he protected Tam and Kaz.

*Snarls*

*Agh,* Yeager said as he felt the pain in his arm.

Yeager, are you alright?, Captain Doza said with concern.

Yeah, it’s just a scratch, but it hurts, Yeager said as he reassured Captain Doza.

Let’s get back to the Colossus, Venisa said as she held Torra’s hand.

After a while, they made it back to the Colossus.

Captain Doza, what was that thing?, Kaz said as he bandaged Yeager’s arm.

I don’t know Kazuda, it looked human, but it had blood in its mouth, Captain Doza said as he sat next to Torra.

Yeah, it looks like that they came back to life somehow, Kaz said as he rested his head on Yeager’s shoulder.

After a while, Venisa was looking at the streets, when suddenly she saw a person eating a person which caught the attention of Captain Doza.

Venisa, what’s wrong my love?, Captain Doza said with concern.

I-I just saw a person eating another person Imanuel, Vensia said as she hugged Captain Doza with tears streaming down her face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Venisa, I’m here my love, Captain Doza said as he hugged his wife and kissed her forehead.

Captain Doza, what’s wrong with Venisa?, Yeager said with concern.

*Sighs,* she saw a person eating another person Yeager, Captain Doza said sadly.

Yeager, what’s going on?, Poe said confusedly.

Venisa saw a person eating another person, Yeager said as he put a hand on Poe’s shoulder.

How is that possible?, Poe said with a shocked look on his face.

I don’t know Poe, but whatever it is, it’s not good, Yeager said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

*Screams,* Yeager, Kaz said as tears streamed down his face.

Kaz, what’s wrong?, Yeager said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

*Sobs,* I-I just saw my parents die right in front of me, Kaz said as he buried his face into Yeager’s jacket and broke down in tears.

I’m sorry for your loss Kaz, Yeager said as he brought him into a hug and comforted him.

After a while, they heard a sound and then they saw a bomb hit a building which knocked Torra unconscious.

“Torra!,” Captain Doza said as he ran to her side.

Imanuel, what happened?, Venisa said with concern.

Torra is unconscious because a bomb hit a building, Captain Doza said as tears streamed down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Imanuel, Venisa said as she brought him into a hug.

After a while, Captain Doza and Venisa noticed that Torra is awake.

*Coughs,* Father?, Torra said as she held his hand.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Torra, we’re here, Captain Doza said as he kissed her forehead.

How are you feeling wing mate?, Vensia said with concern.

I’m feeling better, but my head still hurts, Torra said as she leaned on Captain Doza for support.

We need to get supplies as soon as possible, Yeager said as he continued to comfort Kaz.

Yeah, let’s go Team Fireball/Colossus, Poe said as he prepared his blaster.


	2. Days Gone Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball/Colossus end up in Atlanta, where the CDC is and they find a military base and a hospital, but they don’t know what they’ll find in those buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Team Fireball/Colossus find more survivors?, or will they find something else?

It was early in the morning, Kaz and the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus finally arrived in Atlanta.

Alright guys, we need to stay together, this city could be full of walkers, Kaz said as he held his samurai sword in his hands.

You got it Kaz, Poe said as he prepared his blaster.

Ok, CB, turn on your flashlight and stay close to me, Kaz said as he prepared his samurai sword.

Beep Boop Bwapp, CB-23 nodded and turned on her flashlight.

After a while, they entered the CDC and climbed carefully down the broken elevator.

Alright guys, stay close, Yeager said as he prepared his samurai sword.

Torch, make sure that the hall way is clear before we enter the room, Venisa said as she commanded her astromech droid.

Beep Boop, Torch said as he went ahead and made sure that the hallway was clear.

Is the hallway clear Torch?, Vensia said as she prepared her blaster.

Beep Boop, Torch nodded in response.

Alright guys, follow me, Venisa said as she opened the door.

After a while, they exited the CDC and Kaz was attacked by walkers.

Hold on Kaz, I’ll save you, Yeager said as he killed the walkers with his samurai sword.

Thanks for saving me Yeager, Kaz said happily.

You’re welcome Kaz, are you ok?, Yeager said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Yeah, I’m ok Yeager, Kaz said as he hugged him.

After a while, they made it to the hospital and they were shocked to see bodies of dead people on top of each other.

*Coughs,* what happened here Imanuel?, Vensia said as she tried to cover her face with her arm.

I don’t know Venisa, Captain Doza said as he held her hand.

*Coughs,* let’s *coughs,* just get inside the hospital, Venisa said as she held Captain Doza’s hand.

It’s going to be alright my love, Captain Doza said as he kissed Venisa’s cheek.

After a while, they entered the hospital and decided to rest for a while.

*Coughs,* Venisa said as she put a hand on her head.

Venisa, what’s wrong my love?, Captain Doza said as he sat next to his wife.

I just have a small cold Imanuel, Vensia said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

That’s a relief, Captain Doza said as he kissed her cheek.

Yeager, I found a lot of medical supplies, Kaz said as he handed him the bag of bandages and other medical supplies.

That’s amazing, great job Kaz, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead.

Thanks Yeager, Kaz said happily.

After a while, they exited the hospital and Tam saw some train tracks and a sign that says Terminus.

Yeager, I found a sign that says “Terminus,” Tam said with confused look on her face.

What does that mean?, Yeager said as he put his samurai sword on his back.

I don’t know Yeager, I don’t trust it, Tam said as she prepared her blaster.

Should we go and check it out Poe?, Kaz said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Yeah, we should check it out, but we need to be prepared if something bad happens, Poe said as he put a hand on Kaz’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball/Colossus have finally found more survivors, and with their help, they’ll be able to rebuild civilization.


	3. Terminus: No Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the hospital, Team Fireball/Colossus follow the train tracks to Terminus, but they know that they have a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Terminus be a safe place for Team Fireball/Colossus?, or will it be a trap?

It was early in the morning, Kaz held his samurai sword tightly in his hands just in case there’s any walkers.

Yeager, there’s an abandoned watch tower, should we check and see if there’s some supplies?, Tam said as she prepared her blasters and samurai sword.

Ok Tam, but be careful and watch out for walkers, Yeager said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

I will Yeager, don’t worry, Tam said as she reassured him.

After a while, Torra almost threw up which caught the attention of Captain Doza.

Torra, are you ok?, Captain Doza said with concern.

Yeah, I’m ok father, it’s just that I almost threw up because of this dead body, Torra said as she reassured him.

Did you find anything Tam?, Synara said as she drank some water.

Yeah, I found some medical supplies, food, water, and ammunition for guns, Tam said happily.

Nice, I found some some spray paint for our blasters, Synara said as she handed Tam the purple spray paint.

Thanks Synara, Tam said happily.

You’re welcome Tam, Synara said as she blushed.

After a while, Team Fireball/Colossus arrived at Terminus and Poe noticed that there’s no one in there.

Yeager, there’s no one in there, Poe said as he prepared his blaster.

Do you think it might be abandoned?, Yeager said confusedly.

I don’t know Yeager, we need to go into the camp and find out what happened, Poe said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Ok everyone, stay together, Yeager said as he held Kaz’s hand.

After a while, Kaz walked into a room and he immediately started to cough which caught the attention of Yeager.

Kaz, what’s wrong?, Yeager said with concern.

*Coughs,* I think this was *coughs,* a cannibal camp, Kaz said as he gasped for air.

Its going to be alright Kaz, let’s just get some fresh air, Yeager said as he put his arm around his shoulder.

After a while, Kaz and Yeager exited the building which caught the attention of Poe.

Yeager, what’s wrong?, Poe said with concern.

*Sighs,* Kaz told me that this place is a cannibal camp and as he was telling me about it, he was coughing and gasping for air, Yeager said as he rubbed his back.

Are you going to be ok Kaz?, Poe said with concern.

Yeah, I just don’t like blood, Kaz said as he held Yeager’s hand.

Guys, let’s just get some supplies and go to the store that I saw, Synara said as she put her blasters on her belt.

Ok, do you know where the store is Synara?, Tam said as she put her samurai sword on her back.

It’s across from this huge house that I saw, Synara said as she put a hand on Tam’s shoulder.

Alright guys, let’s get going before walkers show up, Yeager said as he put his arm around Kaz’s shoulder and held his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball/Colossus realized that Terminus wasn’t safe and wrote No Sanctuary on the sign to let any other survivors know that Terminus wasn’t safe.


	4. The Store And The Abandoned House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Terminus, Team Fireball made it to the store across from the house, unbeknownst to them, there’s a bunch of walkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Team Fireball/Colossus find more supplies?, or will they be surrounded by walkers?

It was early in the afternoon, Team Fireball/Colossus made it to the store across from the house that Synara was talking about.

Yeager, this store looks abandoned, Poe said as he held his blaster.

Yeah, you’re right Poe, Yeager said as he held his samurai sword.

Beep Boop, BB-8 beeped worriedly.

Shh, I’m here BB-8, just stay close to me, Poe said as he reassured his droid.

*Growls*

*Screams,* Yeager, Kaz said as he killed one, and got scratched.

*Kaz,* Yeager said as he killed walkers with his samurai sword.

*Agh,* Kaz said as he felt the pain in his arm.

Yeager, what happened?, Captain Doza said with concern.

Kaz got scratched by a walker, Yeager said sadly.

Is he going to be ok?, Poe said with concern.

I don’t know Poe, let’s just gather more supplies and head to the house, Yeager said as he held Kaz’s hand.

Ok, come on BB-8, Poe said as he commanded his droid.

Beep Boop, BB-8 beeped in response to his master.

After a while, they arrived at the house and Kaz felt lightheaded which caught the attention of Yeager.

Kaz, are you feeling ok?, Yeager said with concern.

*Coughs,* no, I feel lightheaded, Kaz said as he passed out in Yeager’s arms.

*Kaz,* Yeager said as tears streamed down his face.

Yeager, what happened?, Captain Doza said with concern.

Kaz passed out due to the scratch on his arm, Yeager said sadly.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Yeager, Captain Doza said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

After a while, Yeager was sitting beside Kaz’s bed and held his hand.

*Sniffles,* Kaz, if you can hear me, I love you son, Yeager said as tears streamed down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Yeager, Captain Doza said as he gave him a hug.

I’m worried about him Doza, Yeager said as a single tear rolled down his face.

I know how you feel Yeager, you and Kaz have a father and son bond that can’t be broken, Captain Doza said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

After a while, Kaz woke up which caught the attention of Captain Doza and Yeager.

*Gasps,* *coughs,* Yeager?, Kaz said as he held his hand.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead.

*Coughs,* what happened?, Kaz said weakly.

You passed out due to the scratch on your arm, do you remember anything?, Yeager said as he put a wet towel on his forehead.

All I remember was feeling *coughs* lightheaded, then I *coughs* passed out in your arms, Kaz said as he felt the pain in his arm.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, you’re safe now, Yeager said as he rubbed his back.

*Sniffles,* I love you dad, Kaz said as he held his hand.

I love you too Kaz, Yeager said as he hugged him and kissed his forehead.

After a while, the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus entered the room.

Hey Kaz, how are you feeling?, Neeku said with concern.

I’m feeling better Neeku, but I still feel pain in my arm, Kaz said weakly.

That’s a relief, I don’t want to lose my best friend, Neeku said as a single tear rolled down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Neeku, Kaz said as he hugged him.

After a while, Captain Doza entered the room.

Hey Kazuda, how are you feeling?, Captain Doza said as he sat next to Yeager.

I’m feeling better, but my arm still hurts really bad, Kaz said as he still felt the pain.

That’s a relief, me and Yeager were really worried about you, Captain Doza said as he put a hand on Kaz’s shoulder.

After a while, Captain Doza let Kaz, Yeager, Tam, Poe, and Neeku have some alone time.

*Agh,* Kaz said as he felt the pain in his arm.

Kaz, what’s wrong?, Poe said with concern.

It’s my arm, it hurts really bad, Kaz said as he buried his face in Yeager’s jacket with tears streaming down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, me and Yeager are here, Poe said as he kissed him on the forehead.

*Sniffles,* Yeager?, Kaz said as he held his hand.

What is it Kaz?, Yeager said with concern.

I-I miss my parents, Kaz said as he buried his face into Yeager’s jacket with tears streaming down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m here, Yeager said as he brought him into a hug, kissed his forehead, and rubbed his back.

Yeager, what’s wrong with Kaz?, Poe said with concern.

*Sighs,* he’s upset about his parents death from the walkers, Yeager said sadly.

*Sniffles,* I miss them Poe, Kaz said as he rested his head on Yeager’s shoulder.

I know how you feel Kaz, but we’re your new family and we’ll always be there for you, Poe said as he kissed his forehead.

I love you guys, Kaz said happily.

We love you too Kaz, Poe and Yeager said as they both kissed his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball/Colossus found more supplies, but Kaz got scratched which is making Yeager worry about him.


	5. The Prison and Meeting Rick’s group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the abandoned house, Team Fireball/Colossus find the prison and meet Rick and his group of survivors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Team Fireball/Colossus be welcomed into the prison?, or will they be surviving on their own?

It was early in the morning, Kaz is still recovering from the scratch on his arm, but he still feels the pain which caught the attention of Yeager.

Kaz, what’s wrong?, Yeager said with concern.

My arm still hurts really bad, Kaz said as he looked up at Yeager with tears streaming down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, we’re going to find some help for you, Yeager said as he hugged him.

Yeager, what’s wrong with Kaz?, Poe said with concern.

His arm still hurts really bad, Yeager said as he rubbed Kaz’s back and kissed his forehead.

*Sniffles,* Poe?, Kaz said as tears streamed down his face.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, we’ll get you some help, Poe said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

After a while, Captain Doza saw the prison.

Yeager, I see the prison, Captain Doza said with a sigh of relief.

I see it, let’s go Team Fireball/Colossus, Yeager said as he held Kaz’s hand.

Beep Boop, BB-8 beeped confusedly.

I see him BB-8, Poe said as he lowered his blaster.

Who are you guys?, Rick said as he walked to the front gate.

I’m Yeager, and this is the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus, Yeager said as he shook his hand.

It’s nice to meet you guys, Rick said as he shook hands with Yeager.

We need your help Rick, Kaz got scratched by a walker, and he needs medical attention, Yeager said sadly.

Alright, follow Daryl, he’ll take you to Hershel, Rick said as he walked back to the prison.

Ok, thanks for taking us in Rick, Yeager said happily.

You’re welcome, Rick said as he shook hands with Yeager.

After a while, Daryl led Team Fireball/Colossus to Hershel.

Hershel, this is Team Fireball/Colossus, Daryl said as he reloaded his crossbow.

It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hershel said happily.

We need your help, Kaz has a scratch on his arm and he still feels the pain, Yeager said sadly.

Don’t worry, I’ll bandage his arm, Hershel said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Thank you, Yeager said with a sigh of relief.

After a while, Hershel finished bandaging Kaz’s arm.

Thank you Hershel, Yeager said happily.

You’re welcome, Hershel said as he left the room.

How are you feeling Kaz?, Yeager said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

I’m feeling better, Kaz said as he rested his head on Yeager’s shoulder.

After a while, Captain Doza entered the room.

Hey Kazuda, how are you feeling?, Captain Doza said as he sat next to him.

I’m feeling better Captain Doza, Kaz said as he hugged him.

That’s a relief, we were worried about you, Captain Doza said as he hugged Kaz.

After arriving at the prison, Team Fireball/Colossus joined up with Rick’s group and decided to rebuild civilization together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball/Colossus met up with Rick’s group and they are glad that they found survivors of the zombie apocalypse.


	6. The Destruction Of The Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at the prison, Team Fireball/Colossus finally come face to face with the Governor and they need to help Rick and his group escape the prison before it’s too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Team Fireball/Colossus help Rick and his group escape the prison?, or will they get captured by the Governor?

It was early in the morning, Kaz prepared his samurai sword and met Daryl and Carl outside.

Guys, do you know who he is?, Kaz said confusedly.

Yeah, that’s the Governor, he’s the one that killed my brother, Daryl said as he loaded his gun.

So, this is the Team Fireball/Colossus I’ve been hearing about, the Governor said with an evil tone in his voice.

Yeah, and we’re here to help Rick and his group, Kaz said as CB-23 beeped angrily.

You’re making the decisions today Rick, the Governor said as he stood next to the tank.

Let Michonne and Hershel go, Kaz said as he prepared his samurai sword.

Listen to him, we don’t even need to see each other, Rick said with a calmness in his voice.

Liar, the Governor said as he killed Hershel.

No!, Rick said as he shot the Governor in the arm.

After a while, the Governor was about to kill Yeager when suddenly, Kaz stabbed him in the heart.

*Gasps,* *coughs,* Yeager said as he gasped for air.

Yeager, are you ok?, Kaz said with concern.

*Coughs,* no, everything hurts, Yeager said as he leaned on Kaz’s shoulder for support.

After a while, the rest of Team Fireball/Colossus escaped the prison and decided to rest in a small house.

Yeager, what happened?, Captain Doza said with concern.

*Coughs,* I was attacked by the Governor, and *coughs,* Kaz stabbed him in the heart and saved my life, Yeager said as he felt the pain.

Good job Kazuda, Captain Doza said as he gave him a hug.

Thanks Captain Doza, Kaz said as he hugged back.

*Coughs,* Yeager said as he lied down on the couch.

Yeager, are you ok?, Captain Doza said with concern.

*Gasps,* *coughs,* everything hurts really bad Doza, Yeager said as he continued to cough.

It’s going to be alright Yeager, Captain Doza said as he put a wet towel on his forehead.

After a while, Poe noticed that Kaz wasn’t saying a word.

Kaz, what’s wrong?, Poe said with concern.

*Sniffles,* I’m worried about Yeager, Kaz said as he broke down in tears and buried his face into Poe’s jacket.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, Poe said as he kissed his forehead.

After a while, Yeager woke up and saw Kaz sleeping next to him.

Kaz?, Yeager said weakly.

Yeager, I was worried about you, Kaz said as he woke up and cuddled up next to him.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, I’m not going anywhere, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead.

I love you dad, Kaz said as he fell asleep in Yeager’s arms.

I love you too Kaz, Yeager said as he fell asleep and held him in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They escaped from the prison, but Yeager got severely injured and Kaz is worried about him.


	7. Four Walls And A Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rescuing Rick’s group from Terminus, Team Fireball/Colossus meet Gabriel and he allows them to stay in the church, unbeknownst to them, Gareth and his cannibal friends are watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they be able to kill Gareth and his cannibal friends?, or will they get help from Rick and his group?

It has been two days since Team Fireball/Colossus rescued Rick and his group from Terminus with some help from Carol.

Thanks for saving us Kaz, Daryl said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

You’re welcome Daryl, Kaz said as CB-23 beeped happily.

Your droid is amazing, Glenn said as he sat next to Maggie.

Thanks Glenn, Kaz said as he drank his water.

Yeager, there’s someone outside, laying in the grass, Captain Doza said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

What, who is it?, Yeager said confusedly.

I think its Bob, and he seems to be missing a leg, Captain Doza said with concern.

Ok, Rick, let’s get him inside, Yeager said as Bucket beeped worriedly.

Yeah, let’s do it before walkers show up, Rick said as he helped Yeager and Bucket carry Bob into the church.

Kaz, what happened to Bob?, Torra said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

*Sighs,* I heard your Father saying something about him with a missing leg, Kaz said worriedly.

Is he going to be ok?, Torra said with concern.

I don’t know Torra, he got bit by a walker and he might not have that much time left before he dies, Kaz said sadly.

After a while, Tam saw a group of cannibals walking towards the church.

Yeager, its Gareth, Tam said as she held his hand.

I see him Tam, Yeager said as he prepared his samurai sword.

How did he find us Imanuel?, Venisa said as she held his hand.

I don’t know my love, Captain Doza said as he protected Venisa.

After a while, Gareth and his cannibal friends entered the church.

Lower your weapons, Gareth said as he pointed his gun at Kaz.

I don’t think so Gareth, CB, take his weapons, Kaz commanded his droid.

Beep Boop Bwapp, CB-23 said as she took his weapons.

Please, I won’t do anything, I promise, Gareth pleaded.

I already made you a promise Gareth, Kaz said as he killed him with his samurai sword.

Nice job Kaz, I’m so proud of you, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead.

Thanks Yeager, Kaz said happily.

After a while, Team Fireball/Colossus walked into the room where Rick and Bob are.

Hey guys, Bob said weakly.

Hey Bob, we came to say our goodbyes and my droid CB-23 wants to give you this to remember us by, Kaz said as he held back his tears.

Thanks CB-23, you’re one smart droid, Bob said as he held the picture close to him.

Beep Boop Bwapp, CB-23 said as she beeped sadly.

After a while, they buried Bob next to the church.

Goodbye Bob, we’ll miss you, Kaz said as he cuddled up next to Yeager and cried into his jacket.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, he’s in a better place now, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead.

Imanuel, what are we going to do now?, Venisa said as she held his hand.

Rick said that we need to go to Atlanta and rescue Beth, Captain Doza said as he kissed her cheek.

Alright Team Fireball/Colossus, looks like we’re going back to Atlanta, Yeager said as Bucket beeped with confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball/Colossus were able to help Rick and his group kill Gareth and his cannibal friends, but they lost Bob due to a walker bite.


	8. The Return To Atlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball/Colossus return to Atlanta to help Rick and his group rescue Beth, unbeknownst to them, they don’t know what their going to see when they arrive at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they rescue Beth?, or will they watch her die?

It was early in the morning, and Team Fireball/Colossus arrived in Atlanta with Rick and his group.

How do you know these people Noah?, Tam said confusedly.

They rescued me, and gave me a job, then I met Beth, Noah said happily.

So, you and Beth are just friends?, Tam said as she prepared her blaster.

Yeah, we’re great friends, Noah said as he explained more about how he met Beth.

After a while, they arrived at the hospital where they are going to trade the two cops for Carol and Beth.

Do you have the two cops?, Dawn said as she walked forward.

Yeah, do you have Beth and Carol?, Kaz said as he prepared his samurai sword.

Yes, here’s two of your group members, Dawn said as she handed them over to Rick.

It’s good to see you again Beth, Poe said happily.

It’s good to see you too Poe, Beth said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Now, I just need Noah, Dawn demanded.

That wasn’t part of the deal, Rick said as he held the pistol in his hand.

It’s ok guys, Noah said as she hugged Beth.

I knew that you would come back, Dawn said as she prepared her gun.

I get it now, Beth said as she stabbed Dawn with scissors.

Team Fireball/Colossus watched as Dawn shot Beth in the head.

*No!,* Kaz yelled as he shot Dawn in the head with his blaster.

Hold your fire as the other cops pointed their guns at Rick’s group and Team Fireball/Colossus.

After a while, the rest of the group arrived at the hospital in the fire truck when suddenly they saw Daryl carrying Beth’s lifeless body in his arms.

What happened?, Michonne said as she put her samurai sword on her back.

Beth stabbed Dawn with scissors, then she got shot in the head which caused me to shoot her in the head with my blaster, Kaz said sadly.

Wow, that sounds tragic, Michonne said in disbelief.

After a while, they had a small funeral for Beth.

*Sighs,* Kaz said sadly.

Kazuda, what’s wrong?, Captain Doza said with concern.

I just can’t believe that she’s gone Captain Doza, Kaz said as he cried on his shoulder.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Kaz, Captain Doza said as he hugged him.

I’m sorry for your loss Maggie, I know how it feels to lose loved ones, Yeager said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Thanks Yeager, I appreciate it, Maggie said happily.

After a while, they left Atlanta and Yeager noticed that Kaz wasn’t saying a word.

Kaz, what’s wrong son?, Yeager said with concern.

I’m upset about Beth’s death, she was my friend Yeager, and I finally see her after a long time, then a cop shot her in the head which caused me to shoot the cop with my blaster, Kaz said as he felt guilty about what happened.

Hey, it’s not your fault Kaz, you did the right thing, Yeager said as he kissed his forehead.

Thanks Yeager, I’m glad that you’re my dad, Kaz said as he kissed his cheek and cuddled him close.

Yeager was surprised at first, then he cuddled him and held his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball/Colossus are shocked and upset about Beth’s quick death and they see how upset Rick and his group were.


	9. The Loss Of Another Group Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Atlanta and having a small funeral for Beth, Team Fireball/Colossus decided to help Noah get back to his home in Richmond, Virginia in a walled off community called Shirewilt Estates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they be able to help Noah?, or will they lose another group member?

After leaving Atlanta, Team Fireball/Colossus ended up in Richmond, Virginia at a walled off community called Shirewilt Estates.

Noah, is this where you used to live?, Tam said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Yeah, I lived here with my parents and younger brother, Noah said as he explained his story to Tam.

What happened to them?, Kaz said as he held his samurai sword.

My mom and younger brother died by some walkers and my dad was left to die by Dawn, Noah said as he explained what happened.

You’ll be happy to know that I killed her with my blaster, Kaz said happily.

Thanks for doing that Kaz, Noah said as he walked beside him.

You’re welcome, Kaz said as he put his blaster back on his belt.

After a while, they made it Shirewilt Estates.

This is where I lived, Noah said as he climbed the wall.

Noah, wait for us, Kaz said as he and CB-23 went after him.

*Sighs,* I guess we have to go after them, Tam said as she looked up at Yeager.

Yeah, they might need our help in there, Yeager said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

After a while, they made it into Shirewilt Estates.

This is my house, Noah said as he ran towards the front door.

Noah, wait for us, Tyreese said as he ran after him with Tam and Bucket close behind him.

Bwapp Beep, Bucket said sadly.

What is it Bucket?, Tam said as she put a hand on his helmet.

Bwapp Beep, Bucket said as he pointed to the dead bodies.

Is that your mother and younger brother?, Tam said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

Yeah, it is and I had two younger brothers, Noah said as he covered his mother and younger brother with a sheet.

Really, what happened to your second younger brother?, Tam said confusedly.

He died by a walker as well, Noah said as he put his knife on his belt.

After searching the house, they hear Tyreese screaming.

Is that Tyreese?, Tam said with worry in her voice.

Yeah, I’ll go and help him, you go get Michonne, Rick, Yeager, and Daryl, Noah said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Ok, I’m on it, come on Bucket, Tam said as she ran out the door.

Bwapp Beep, Bucket said as he followed closely behind Tam.

After a while, Yeager noticed Tam and Bucket running towards them.

Tam what’s wrong?, Yeager said with concern.

It’s Tyreese, he’s been bitten by a walker and Noah is there keeping him awake, Tam said as Bucket beeped worriedly.

Ok, let’s go help him Rick, Yeager said as he prepared his blaster.

Yeah, let’s do it, Rick said as Daryl and Michonne followed closely behind.

After a while, they made it to the front gate with Tyreese.

Yeager, what happened to him?, Captain Doza said with a shocked look on his face.

He got bit by a walker and Rick had to chop off his arm to try to stop the infection from spreading, Yeager said as he explained it to Captain Doza.

Is he going to be ok?, Captain Doza said with concern.

I don’t know Doza, Yeager said sadly.

Yeager, is he going to be ok?, Poe said as BB-8 beeped worriedly.

I don’t know Poe, he’s not looking good, Yeager said as he looked over to Rick and Michonne who were helping him into the car.

After a while, they had a small funeral for Tyreese and Kaz saw how sad everyone was.

I can’t believe it Yeager, that’s two more of our group members gone, never to be seen again, Kaz said sadly.

I know how you feel Kaz, Yeager said as he put his arm around his shoulder.

*Sighs,* Captain Doza said as he walked next to Venisa.

Imanuel, what’s wrong my love?, Venisa said with concern.

I don’t know Venisa, I’m just sad about the losses of two more of our group members, Captain Doza said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Shh, it’s going to be ok Imanuel, Venisa said as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

I can’t believe that he’s gone, Noah said as he sat next to Tam.

Yeah, I know the feeling, Tam said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

After losing another group member, Team Fireball/Colossus and Rick and his group found an abandoned barn to sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were able to find out where Noah lived, but they lost Tyreese which is devastating loss for Rick and his group and Team Fireball/Colossus.


	10. Alexandria And The Deadly Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Fireball/Colossus and Rick his group meet a guy named Aaron who is a resident of the community Alexandria and after they get settled in, they go on a deadly mission, unbeknownst to them, they might lose another group member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the mission succeed?, or will they lose another group member?

After sleeping in the abandoned barn and meeting Aaron, they got settled in Alexandria.

If you guys need help with anything, just ask the leader of the community, Deanna, Aaron said happily.

Thanks Aaron, Synara said as she unpacked her supplies.

You’re welcome Synara, Aaron said as he left the house.

Finally, a place to call home, Kaz said with a sigh of relief.

Yeah, this place is amazing, Tam said as she sat next to Synara.

Hey guys, Glenn needs some people to help him with a mission, Yeager said as he put his blaster on his belt.

Me, Synara, Kaz, Noah, and CB-23 will go, Tam said as she gathered some of her weapons.

Ok, be careful Tam, Yeager said as he kissed her forehead.

I will Yeager, Tam said happily.

After a while, they made it to their destination.

Alright, let’s get some supplies, Kaz said as CB-23 beeped.

We’re right behind you Kaz, Glenn said as he prepared his knife.

Are you sure that he knows how to do this?, Nicholas said as he walked next to them.

Yes, he’s a member of Team Fireball/Colossus, Tam said as she prepared her blaster.

After a while, they got trapped behind a revolving door and Tam saw Noah die right in front of her.

*No!,* Tam said as she watched him die.

Tam, we need to go back to Alexandria, Synara said as she helped her out of the revolving door.

Ok, Tam said as she held back her tears.

Why would you leave a member of my family in a revolving door?, Kaz said as he confronted Nicholas.

I had to save myself, Nicholas said as he walked to the car.

*Punches him in the face*

How dare you, she could’ve died, and we lost another group member because of you, Kaz said as CB-23 beeped angrily.

After a while, they made it back to their home in Alexandria and Yeager noticed that Tam wasn’t saying a word.

Tam, what’s wrong?, Yeager said with concern.

*Sniffles,* I watched Noah die right in front of me Yeager, Tam said as she broke down in tears.

Shh, it’s going to be alright Tam, Yeager said as he comforted her.

After calming Tam down, Yeager saw Kaz washing his hand.

Kaz, what happened on that mission?, Yeager said with concern.

*Sighs,* I punched Nicholas in the face because he left Tam to die in a revolving door with walkers, Kaz said as he dried his hand with a towel.

Why would he do that?, Yeager said as Bucket beeped angrily.

Because, he felt like saving himself, rather than saving her, Kaz said as he sat on the couch.

After talking to Kaz, Yeager told Captain Doza about what happened.

Why would he do something like that?, Captain Doza said in disbelief.

I don’t know Doza, but when I see him do that to Tam again, I’ll bring him to Deanna, Yeager said as he sat next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mission was a failure and as a result, they lost another group member to walkers which made Tam really upset.

**Author's Note:**

> The zombie apocalypse has started and Team Fireball/Colossus need to survive and rebuild.


End file.
